deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ember VS Marceline
Ember VS Marceline is a What-if? episode of Death Battle. It features Ember McLain from Danny Phantom and Marceline, the Vampire Queen from Adventure Time. The episode is currently in development, according to Alemon97. Description Danny Phantom VS Adventure Time! Two undead rock stars go head-to-head in a battle for musical supremacy! Who will rise to the top? Interlude (Cues Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Music, it allows us to make our own compositions, listen to our favorite tunes, and sometimes, it can be help you to best your foes. Boomstick: Like with Ember McLain, the Rock 'n' Roll sensation of the Ghost Zone. Wiz: And Marceline Abadeer, the Vampire Queen of the Nightosphere. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Ember McLain Wiz: In the 1970's there was an unpopular high schooler who wished to become a famous rock star beyond her wildest dreams. One day she was asked out on a date to the movies by a boy in her class, to which she happily accepted. Boomstick: Then she waited for him to show up at the movie theater all night long, but he never did. Then morning hour came about, leaving the girl utterly exhausted. She then returned home and feel into a deep sleep. Wiz: As she was sleeping, her mysteriously caught on fire. But due to her lack of sleep from waiting at the movie theater, she couldn't wake up and thus, she died in the housefire. Boomstick: Then after she died, the girl found herself in a supernatural realm called the Ghost Zone and found out that she had now become a ghost, with a head of flaming blue hair to boot. Probably as a result her death at the housefire. Wiz: She then sported 70's rock style clothes, a supernatural electric guitar and became the all-powerful spectre of Rock 'n' Roll: Ember McLain. (Cues Ember McLain - Remember) Ember: ''♪''Yeah! Oohh!♪ Wiz: With the power of her music, Ember intended used her pop status to rule the world by creating a legion of rebellious teenagers and having them stand up to authority figures. In time Ember gained fame with the masses and her plans for world domination would soon be met. Boomstick: But everything changed when the Phantom of Tomorrow showed up. Wiz: In Ember's eyes, Danny Phantom was a massive issue for her revolution. As long as he was around, Ember's rebellion would never come to fruition. Boomstick: So Ember began her crusade to remove Danny from the equation, and then rock the Earth with her infectious songs. Wiz: Being a ghost, Ember has many of the same abilities as other ghosts in the Danny Phantom universe, such as flight, invisibility and intangibility. But she also has some powers of her own. Boomstick: She can teleport from place to place, manipulate her body to take the form of a fireball, trap her foes in Ecto-Tornado Cages and Ecto-Bubbles, has a Healing Factor which can heal her wounds in seconds, and can use her hair as a super-powered flamethrower. Wiz: Ember's greatest ability however, is Chanting Empowerment. When the audience starts clamoring for her, Ember's power increases immeasurably, as indicated when her hair flares wildly. This ability allowed her to overpower Danny Phantom with ease. The drawback: her power will diminish once the audience stops cheering for her, and afterward she's left vulnerable. Though that issue was only ever seen in her debut appearance, as it seems that she doesn't need it that much anymore. Boomstick: But none of that compares to Ember's primary tool of destruction: her Electric Guitar. It may just look like an ordinary guitar, but believe me when I say it's capable of much more than that. It can be used to hypnotize people, make them fall for the first person they see, fire a powerful flame blast, shoot skull beams, sonic waves, and ecto-powered fists. Oh, and she can also use it as a sword or even a hoverboard. Wiz: Being a ghoulish rock star, it's no surprise that Ember's accomplishments match the expectations. She's defeated Danny Phantom in their first encounter, lured dozens of parents onto a pirate ship with her music, held her own against the Ghost King's army, and took part in saving the Earth from the Disasteroid. Boomstick: That being said, Ember is not perfect. Aside from the lack of chanting, she also has the inherent ghost weaknesses, such as Ecto-ranium, Blood Blossoms and Anti-Ghost Weaponry. But don't get me wrong, this chick is one hell of an ecto-plasmic rockin' pop star. The last thing you wanna do is get in this bitch's way. Ember: Get this straight, dipstick! I don't do duets! Marceline Abadeer Wiz: Over 1000 years ago, almost all of humanity perished in an apocalyptic event known as the Great Mushroom War. No one knows what sparked this conflict, only that it was catastrophic, resulting in the creation of the Land currently known as Ooo. Boomstick: Though amazingly, there are still some people that were actually there. One of them, being the vampire rock 'n' roll chick with an attitude and a heart of gold: Marceline Abadeer. Wiz: Marceline's story begins around when the war broke out, during this time she was actually not a vampire. Contrary to some popular belief, Marceline was born a Cambion, a hybrid of human and demon. As a young child,she was guarded by Simon Petrikov, who later became knwon throughout the Land of Ooo as the Ice King. Boomstick: You're telling me that the Ice King was not only this bony little stick, he's Russian? Do they have kings? Wiz: Not important. By the time of the series she seemed to be somewhat of an antagonistic force to the main heroes, Finn and Jake, kicking them out of their home and claiming it as her own. She quickly becomes a close friend to the two, and an invaluable ally when the time comes. She tended to be somewhat of a loner, as she had an estranged relationship with her father, Hudson, the king of demons who wanted her to follow in his footsteps. Boomstick: Did she not agree with his evil policies? Cause that motif has been beaten to death with a-''' Wiz: Actually, it was just because he ate her fries at a diner '''Boomstick: That's even worse! I'd do the same thing if you did that to me. Wiz: Wait, what? Boomstick: So like most princesses in this situation, she said fuck that, and left home to be on her own, stealing her family's prized axe in the process and turned it into a bass guitar. Wiz: At some point in time, her human blood was turned to that of a vampire and she gained even more supernatural abilites, making her one of the most formidable characters in Ooo. Boomstick: It's not too surprising, as she is pretty damn strong already.As a demon and vampire hybrid, Marceline has a myriad of superpowers in her arsenal, like levitation, pyrokinesis, invisibility, shape-shifting into a bat, wolf and octopus looking thing, a healing factor, and can raise the dead. ''' Wiz: Her powers are increased even further when wearing the Nightosphere Amulet, a gem that contains unimaginable power. She turns into a much larger demon and even gains the ability to vaporize anything in her line of sight with optic lasers. '''Boomstick: Eat that, Cyclops. She's even able to turn into mist to dodge attacks and can still vaporize things with lasers, and even devour the souls of the living! How awesome is that?! Wiz: Unfortunately, the amulet is not a weapon of her own. She has only used it once when it was given to her by her father, Hunson Abadeer, who took possession of the amulet back, and more than likely wouldn't use it unless preparing for a battle. Boomstick: So we won't be throwing that amulet into the fight. "Aww but Boomstick, she's so powerful with it and it gives her the ability to-" SHUT UP! It's our show and we do what we want! Wiz: She also has a variant of the traditional drinking of blood that vampires do. Instead of drinking blood, she drinks the color red. Boomstick: Uhh what? Wiz: She can literally drink the color red and its varying shades. Boomstick: You're losing me here. Wiz: Look instead of actually drinking blood, she feasts on the red hue of any object close to her, like strawberries and tomatoes. Boomstick: I'm not sure as to how that's a thing, but I'm just going to roll with it. Wiz: Even with all of these powers, she still carries weaponry with her, most namely her double edged battle axe. Boomstick: That also doubles as the coolest bass guitar you're ever gonna find. Looks like she stole it from Gene Simmons though. Wiz: Unlike Gene Simmons she can actually fight with it. Boomstick: She's pretty goddamn tough. She's come closer to killing Jake than anyone, defeated her father and sending him back to the Nightosphere, enslaved said Nightosphere at one point, and has outsmarted countless others, including the Ice King. Wiz: She does have the traditional vampire weaknesses though. While resistant to sunlight, she can be harmed by it if exposed for far too long. To this end, she tends to wear a parasol to protect herself from sun rays. She also is weak to garlic, though this is unconfirmed, as the only time she was exposed was when she was struck with a bag by Finn and Jake, so it's unknown if the collision or the garlic hurt her. Boomstick: Marceline Abadeer is the rock 'n' roll princess we all want to hang around. Even still, I'm a little scared of getting on her bad side. Wiz: I actually agree with you Boomstick. Boomstick: That's weird.... Wiz: Yeah..... Marceline: I'm gonna go into feral mode. sighs It's not gonna be pretty. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are all set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEE ROCK 'N' ROLL YEAH! DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:'Nickelodeon vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Alemon97 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Eye of Hades